Electronic components, such as light emitting diodes (LEDs), may be damaged by input current overshoot that exceeds compliance levels. Current source drivers can provide essentially constant current for the operation of electronic components. As a result, current source drivers are commonly utilized in the operation of electronic components, such as LEDs.